Mayu Kurenai
Mayu Kurenai (or Mya in the English Dub) is a main character from VanillaCupcakes123's Crystal Pretty Cure. Her cure name is Cure Pink. General Info Name: Mayu Kurenai English Dub Name: Mya Nicknames: Age: 14 in the first season, 15 in Crystal PreCure Into The Max and 16 in Crystal PreCure Shinning Star Birth Day: February 14 ''' '''Zodiac Sign: Birthstone: Spouse/Soulmate/Love Interest: '''Rio '''Hair: brown Eyes: pink Nationality: '''Asian (Japanese) '''Hobbies/interest: Color: Pink Favorite Color: Pink Favorite Food: Takoyaki, chocolate, strawberries, whip cream Least Favorite Food: Fear: Being alone, her family and friends hating her Family: '''Mother, Father, Little Sister '''Best Friends: Kima Yutaka (Cure Rainbow), Neko Kujo (Cure Green) Job: None in the first 3 seasons Dream: '''To be able to help people with their problems and love '''Voice Actor: Ryō Hirohashi (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) Info As A Cure Cure Name: Cure Pink/Comet Pink Age: Same in civilian for Transformation Phrase: '''The color of love is born! I am Cure Pink! '''Attacks: * Pretty Cure Love Strike!!! * Pretty Cure Heart Strike!!! Team Attacks: ''' '''Color Scheme: '''Pink '''Weapon(s): '''The Love Bow and Arrow. '''Special Abilities: '''The ability to recover faster than the others and can also heal others '''Special Item(s): * Pretty Cure Cell Phone: * Pretty Cure Flashlight: * Pretty Cure Headset: * Wing Bracelet: * The Crystal Cell: Bio A 14 year old who is another one of Kima's best friends. When it comes to love, she is always there to give advice, but sometimes told by her friends that her advice is a little too much. She was born on Valentine's Day, which is the very reason why she's into true love. She loves playing Cupid. She attends Kima's school, but is in a different class, which is why she doesn't really appear often in the season 1 like Neko does, but in season 2, Mayu transfers to Kima's class. Mayu befriends Kima after Neko did when they were children and Mayu also runs track. Like Neko, Mayu wasn't a Cure in season 1, but in season 2 she became the pink Cure. Appearance Relationships Kima Yutaka (Kimberley "Kim" Anderson)/Cure Rainbow: '''Both Kima and Neko met Mayu when they were in 3rd grade elementary school and been friends ever since. Even though she's not as close with them as Kima and Neko are with each other, she cherishes her friends and always has their back. '''Neko Kujo (Cat Verdant)/Cure Green: '''Even though Neko and Mayu's personalities contrast with each other, Mayu still likes Neko and considers her as one of her best friends. Sometimes she think it's cute how shy she is and how she always blushes. '''Rio Sanjo/Cure Red: Around season 2 when they first met, despite Mayu's quick feelings for him, they stayed good friends and teammates for a bit. As the series progressed, Rio started getting feelings for her too and it was only until around the end of season 3 that they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. In cure form, their feelings for each other still stands, but it's less obvious since Rio is a girl in that form. They are usually paired up together during missions or battles. Mayu considers him "dreamy and cute" and also sees him as "an awesome boy". Yoko Yamaguchi (Iris)/Cure Violet/Cure Luna: '''When Mayu first met Yoko, Mayu thought she was a cool and gorgeous girl. As time passed, these feelings stayed somewhat the same, but she was also indifferent about her as a whole when seeing her true colors. However, in Crystal Pretty Cure Into The Max, ever since becoming a cure her relationship with Yoko strained a bit. In one episode, her and Yoko got into a fight because of the responsibilities as Pretty Cure. Though they still have made up. '''Cheer: Minako Misaki (Melissa): ' '''Shiori Yutaka (Sasha Anderson): ' '''Aiki Yutaka (Anna Anderson): Princess Star/Mizuki Yamaguchi/Golden Star: Mizuki Itou: Rina: Migoto Heiya: Rika (sister): Future Trivia Category:Pink Cures